Evangelion vs the Knights
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Summery inside pairing Shinji x Asuka


Evangelion vs. the Knights

ESKK: yeah if you haven't figured out by the name this is the first ever Evangelion White Knight chronicles crossover and I shall work hard on this now onto the summery. Oh and before I forget this take place after the 14th angel battle but before the 15th angel battle but a little bit after Shinji came of his EVA. There will be a time skip to the last few scenes of the End of Evangelion

Summary: What if after White Knight Chronicles 2 Emperor Madorus didn't go down to the depths of hell like we all expected. No what if he used a spell at the last minute to transfer himself into another world and give himself a new body as well as took his knights with him so he may begin his world conquest anew. What if that world was a pre second impact earth and found by Dr. Katsuragi along with his knights.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"Messages/flashbacks,"

"**Incantation to summon knight,"**

SEELE:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or White Knight Chronicles just the OC's that will appear.

Last AN before story: I will change the form of speech now and again so keep a look out ok.

*Insert Cruel Angels Thesis

Misato was sitting enjoying her beer as she was remembering this man she met in the past. He was a strange man who she at first thought was crazy until she saw his "knights." It was during the Katsuragi expedition that she met him he has silver hair with some streaks of red, death pale like skin, a black body suit like armor that look made for royalty, and a broken staff. But what really caught her attention about him were his eyes. The white of his eyes were black as night whiles his irises were a demonic yellow it was almost like she was looking into the eyes of a truly evil man.

She only heard about him threw reports and television as he has gotten from a stranger to someone everyone wants to be. He seemed to have been supplying NERV and the UN with weapons that seemed out of this world. He also helped supply NERV with the parts they needed for the EVA's but every time she even looked at him it sent a shiver through her entire body.

Misato had to get ready and take Shinji and Asuka to NERV because said richest man on earth was going to demonstrate his new weapon to NERV that is rumored to put the EVA's and the pilots out of the job.

(During the car ride)

"Who the hell does this Madorus guy think he is!" the German red head yelled as she knew that her EVA could beat this "unstoppable weapon," that he created.

"Easy Asuka maybe this would be a good thing maybe we could get to live normal lives," Shinji the ever shy boy said trying to look on the bright side.

"Shut the Hell up Baka!" the German yelled.

"Easy you two we don't even know if they will be successful?" Misato said as she paid attention to the road.

(Meanwhile in a SEELE meeting)

SEELE 1: Madorus these modified Knights of yours you are positive that they will bring about Instrumentality?

"Of course would an immortal lie to you?" the former Emperor of the Yshrenian Empire said.

SEELE 2: But the Scenario is threatened to go array if these Knights do not follow the commands.

"Be at ease they will be at full control after all you gave them the power to use the AT-fields," Madorus said as he knew his knights recently became part Evangelions.

SEELE 5: then do not fail us Emperor Madorus.

SEELE 1: You are no longer required in this meeting Madorus you may go.

Madorus then left to attend to the test that would prove that his Knights were more powerful then these Evangelions. "You are a bunch of old fools as there is only room for one god and that would be me," Madorus said as he had an evil smirk on his face that spoke greatly that he had dark plans.

(Later in NERV at Gendo's office)

Madorus arrived at Gendo's office with his black sun glasses on as The ex Emperor had his ever present smirk plastered on his face. "Ah Gendo it's been a while," Madorus said as he went to shake Gendo's hand.

"Yes now the test between your Knights and NERV's EVA's shall go as scheduled so your better pray that the money you invested into it does not go to waste," Gendo said with his Gendo pose.

"Do not worry Gendo after this test everything shall start to change," Madorus said before leaving.

(Later at the Geo front)

Everyone was watching through the screen on NERV as Asuka's EVA was deployed to battle the knights. Asuka was itching to fight any of the knights that armor looks like something out of a fantasy book.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Now Asuka sense I'm feeling sporty I'll let you pick the knight you wish to fight first," Madorus said through the com. as he was practically offering Asuka an easy win.

(In Unit 02's entry plug)

"Ok I pick the White guy with the shield," Asuka said as she saw he had a shield to hide a weakness.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Very well then it's your funeral," Madorus said before the White Knight left its small group of five before taking the battle stance.

(In the Geo Front)

Asuka went for the attack but the White Knight lifted its shield before Asuka hit an AT-field. Asuka was surprised that Madorus was able to do what Jet Alone couldn't. The White Knight took its chance and immobilized Asuka by bashing her with the shield and stabbing her in the gut. The Blade went all the way through as Asuka screamed in pain.

But Asuka was shocked that this knight had so much power but she wouldn't let this thing put her out of business. She pressed a button and launched her shoulder bullets at it but the spikes couldn't even pierce the Knights armor. The knight then took out is sword before continuing its attack on Asuka as it wasn't giving her any room to counter attack. Within mere moments Asuka's Evangelion unit 02 was defeated.

(In Terminal Dogma)

"Now which Evangelion would like to be next in battling one of my knights?" Madorus said with a sick smirk on his face.

They soon sent Shinji and Rei but the other knights also made quick work of them even when they used there AT-field.

"Now as you see my Knights are the next generation of Anti-Angel weaponry," Madorus said as he knew when the next time his Knights would be able to do battle he was quiet fortunate to obtain the power source he needed for his Knights.

(In Unit 02's entry plug)

Asuka couldn't believe it her only purpose in life was being threatened by these Knights and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Have I become useless?" she asked herself as she didn't know what to think.

(A year later after all the angels were defeated)

The JSDF were invading NERV as they were killing everyone in sight. So far it was a bloodbath for the members of NERV as Shinji was hiding under the stairs wanting Misato or Asuka to help him.

In the battle field Asuka was fighting the EVA series as she was running out of power. Asuka kept repeating a mantra of I'll kill you. But when she saw the MP EVA's weapon thrown at her so she put up her AT-field but then saw that it turned into the Lance of Longinus before it piercing her AT-field. The Lance went through her EVA's eye as she felt like she lost her real eye. The MP EVA's were upon her as she didn't know what to do. She was completely out of power and now she was at their mercy. Then one of the MP-EVA's to the far right spontaneously combusted, as though someone or something had set it on fire. The EVA didn't last long as this fire was unnatural as there was the sound of giant footsteps along with the clanking of armor.

Asuka turned and saw the big Knight that looked like the king of the sun with its hand extended. The Moon based archer started firing arrows made of energy at the MP-EVA's while flying to hit the ones that were flying. The Dragon based knight and the pitch black knight where taking care of areal battles as the Dragon based Knight had a Trident and the black knight which had black wings was using its long sword.

Asuka was the first to witness these titans of war tear apart the MP-EVA's. The MP-EVA's didn't stand a chance.

(Meanwhile in SEELE's meeting room)

SEELE 2: MADORUS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!

Madorus smirked as he saw he just obtained check mate. "Merely showing you mortals who is the God in this world," Madorus said as he took off his sunglasses to reveal his eyes.

SEELE 5: You can't we gave you your resources and everything you needed to rebuild your knights as well as a high position in the UN.

"Yes but these Resources have chosen to side with the Yshrenian Empire," Madorus said as he could hear the members of SEELE were killed as the Monoliths went from Monoliths to people who were lying on their desks dead.

The first Monolith with the Leader of SEELE behind it turned to an old man with cybernetic implants on him. "Well played Emperor Madorus," he said before he too was killed. The soldiers who served Madorus came into view with special ops clothing as they saluted to their new Emperor.

"All hail Madorus," they all said as Madorus left to get his fortress ready.

(In the battle field)

Asuka who had a new Umbilical cable saw the soldiers were being killed by each other as the Knights turned to her and prepared to attack her.

Shinji had recently, came out of the NERV base with his EVA having eight wings ready to kill. Shinji saw that the Dragon Knight, Black Knight, the Moon Maiden, and the Sun King were showing Shinji no mercy as he tried to fight back.

Asuka was fighting the White Knight for the second time as it felt like she was fighting a wild animal. Asuka ducked under a blade strike only to have her EVA hit by the Knights shield. Asuka also felt some sort of connection to the White Knight like well call her crazy but a connection between a parent and child.

Shinji was able to defeat the Dragon Knight and the Moon Maiden by using the returned Lance of Longinus but the Sun King and the Black Knight proved to be powerful foes. Shinji swung the Lance at the Sun King but said Knight parried with its saber as the Black Knight took its chance to strike the EVA stabbing it right at the tail bone that might have bad effects later.

With Asuka and her opponent she saw that the Dragon Knight and the Moon Maiden were unmoving as their eyes weren't glowing as bright but she could hear the faint cries of an infant.

Asuka kept fighting the White Knight as it was her ultimate opponent to date. But the Knight then hit her with its shield before stripping her and pointed the tip of its blade at her EVA's neck. But then The EVA stopped moving the umbilical cable was connected thanks to Shinji but it wouldn't move. Asuka saw that it was the end of her but she saw the blade the Knight was carrying looked shaky as though said ultimate war machine was hesitating.

The White Knight then dropped its sword as it was grasping its head with both hands as though it was in a lot of pain. But as the beast roared Asuka could also hear a baby's cry mixed with it. It was then that the Knight fell over onto its back as a small light came out of its chest and landed gently on the ground.

(Meanwhile In the control room of the Yshrenian Empire)

"My lord both Adam and Lilith have been successfully captured and Gendo Ikari has been eliminated," a woman on computer said in a monotone voice monitoring the mission.

"Madorus-sama we have lost control of the White Knight, the Dragon Knight, and the Moon Maiden," another female said as she had the same tone as her coworker.

"Have the Sun King and Black Knight retreat and have our ground forces in the area take as many of the NERV personal with them," Madorus said as he sat on his throne.

(Back at NERV after the battle)

Asuka saw that the last two Knights were retreating which should be a good thing yet she felt that this was only the beginning. She knew that humanity has just entered what could be a World War 3 but it was a war that would be fought with Evangelion's vs. the Knights of the Yshrenian Empire.

Asuka was able to get her EVA onto its belly as it finally listened to her again so she could eject the entry plug and check out those balls of light. Asuka started walking to where the White Knight had landed and started looking around until she heard a babies cry. Asuka was surprised as some idiot parent would bring their Infant to a battle field. Asuka started running to the source unaware of a sense of urgency building up inside her. She kept running until she arrived at the White Knights clearing and saw baby alone holding a gauntlet with a dagger in it alone curled up in a cloth. It had blue eyes and red hair the reminded Asuka of herself but the face looked similar to Shinji's. Asuka instantly ran to the baby and took the gauntlet and dagger away so the infant wouldn't hurt itself. But the baby was right next to the White Knight as though they were connected somehow.

Shinji also came running to the clearing holding two more babies. "Uh Asuka where did you find the baby?" the shy boy asked a she was holding to two infants in his hand.

"I could ask you about the two you are holding," Asuka said as she held what she had to guess was a baby boy.

"We need to get to NERV and find their parents," Shinji said with some courage in his voice.

"I know that Baka," Asuka said as she didn't seem to want to let go of the infant in her arms.

(Later ay NERVs medical bay as the rest was being repaired)

Ritsuko after getting her arm in a sling was checking on the infants that Shinji and Asuka found next to the Knights as well as the items that each resembled the knights. The other boy had a Dragon like Lasso belt as the baby girl had a bow but without the arrows.

Ritsuko was doing a DNA test to try and locate the children's parents but was surprised at what she got. The Tanned skinned baby and the baby girl seem to have parents that are supporters of Madorus but that wasn't what surprised her it was the fact that the other baby boy shared Shinji's and Asuka's DNA as though he was there child.

"Ok I'm going to have to explain to Shinji and Asuka that they have a genetic sun conceived the same way Rei was," Ritsuko said as no one has seen hide or hair of said Albino.

(With Maya)

Maya was trying to hack into Madorus data files that he left behind. As she finally cracked the password she went straight to the info on how to defeat the Knights only to find out what powers them. "Oh my god," she said as she had her hand near her mouth in shock at the fact at how cruel Madorus really is when it comes to his ambitions.

Maya instantly ran to where Ritsuko was currently at as she had to tell her about this right now.

(In Ritsuko's office)

Ritsuko was keeping an eye on the infants as she waited for Shinji and Asuka to arrive. The baby girl seemed to refuse to leave her alone for anything as though the infant had grown attached to Ritsuko. "You think I'm your mother don't you little one," Ritsuko said as the baby grabbed a small wad of her hair and started tugging before the Doctor was able to get her hair out of the infants hand before setting her down so she won't fall.

It was then that the door opened as Ritsuko motioned for Shinji and Asuka to sit. "Ok Shinji and Asuka I have good news and bad news which do you want to hear first.

"Give us the good news first," Shinji said hoping he wasn't setting himself up for pain.

"Well the good news is I was able to locate the infant's parents," Ritsuko said as that was good news to the young pilot's ears.

"Ok that's great where are, they so I can punch them in the face," Asuka demanded as she didn't like these parents of those infants.

"Well here's where the bad news comes in two of the infants parents work for Madorus and the last one well his parents are right here in this very room," Ritsuko said as the duo put the pieces together.

"WHAT!" the young pilots/teen parents yelled as they were truly surprised. Asuka would definitely remember having sex and getting pregnant and Shinji would remember getting Asuka pregnant.

"How did this happen!" the German red head demanded.

"Well my best guess would be genetic manipulation," Ritsuko said before Maya came running in, in a panic. "Maya what's wrong?" the faux blond asked.

"Sempai the Knights that Madorus made he's been using Infants to power them," Maya said between huffs and puffs.

Asuka and Shinji were surprised as was Ritsuko but then angered beyond belief. Asuka because Madorus stole her DNA to make a doll to power his damn Knight, Shinji because Madorus had the gall to send and innocent baby to battle with no free will of its own just to be a battery, and Ritsuko because Madorus was like a worst version of Gendo.

Shinji and Asuka looked at each other before they looked at the infant that was supposed to be there; son as he was sleeping peacefully unaware that he was just used as a tool of war. Asuka had said many times before that she would never have children but this infant needed her the most as she had to admit he was like her except he was much younger then when she became a pilot.

Shinji looked at his son as he knew he had to be better than his father and actually take care of the child and protect him from Madorus and the pain of being alone. He then looked at Asuka as she nodded like she read his mind.

"Look Ritsuko we'll take care of the boy!" Asuka and Shinji yelled in synch.

"Are you sure it's a huge responsibility," Ritsuko asked as though she was testing him.

"Hey I can watch the little guy while Shinji finishes high school and hopefully goes to college because I already graduated," Asuka said as Shinji only nodded.

"We've piloted giant robots against the angels so raising a child shouldn't be that hard," Shinji said with confidence in his voice.

"Wait what about the other two?" Maya asked as Ritsuko eyed the baby girl.

"Well you know what I'll take care of the little girl that way they won't be separated as they grow up," Ritsuko said as she already had the perfect name for the girl.

"Ok but Sempai what about the last boy?" the bridge bunny asked as Ritsuko tried to thing.

"Why not you Maya?" the faux blond asked.

"Wait me?!" she asked surprised.

"Of course I read your file you come from a wealthy family so you raising a child shouldn't be hard with the money your parents send you and sense I know you are responsible and everything," Ritsuko trailed of as she decided to reveal the name of her new daughter. "You know I'm going to call the little girl Sakuya," Ritsuko said as the girl now named Sakuya giggled at the attention.

"Ok then we'll name this little boy Hikaru Zepplin Suryu Ikari," Asuka said as Shinji did like the sound of that name.

"Ok I think I'll name my new son Goku after my favorite anime character," Maya said as the boy seemed to ease into her touch.

"But Misato should know about this," Shinji said as Misato was due to wake up any time now so they needed to tell her the truth.

"Oh and I'll keep piloting EVA just so I can bring down Madorus for his crimes and sins," Shinji said with a look of confidence on his face.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey I've been racking my head around this idea and decided to just write it and post it and let all of you be the judge of it. Anyway please leave a Review


End file.
